Time Child
by Caboose9966
Summary: In the future, the earth is in ruins. A mad man controls the world. InuYasha wants to stop this and will stop at nothing to do so, even going into the past.With the help a police office, can InuYasha save the future by stopping the past?


-1Hey there everyone, so let me explain a few things. This is a story I worked on a couple of years ago and I decided to kick start it again. I haven't been on FanFic for a couple of years now so please, be kind.

* * *

_Chapter 0.01_

_Once Upon a Nightmare_

_What brought about the end of the world? War? Disease? Fuck that. It was an idea. An idea to create beings so perfect…that they could do anything. One man's idea destroyed the very foundations of society. He wanted a new world. His world. Anyone who tried to stop that would be crushed. That's it. That's how it happened…_

_Who am I? I am one of his idea's. Naraku Onigumo. Head of Spider Cooperation. At one point in time, he was nothing more then a weapons manufacturer for the military. However, he was giving to much freedom in his quest for the perfect weapon. In so doing, he and his science team developed a solution called Soul. Out of Soul…came us. The Children. His greatest creation. He used us to take over everything. The earth became nothing but a wasteland._

_But…I dared to escape. I dared to disobey. I am Child #477-B…but the Children in Ward B called me InuYasha. I never really knew what the name represented, nor did I care. Anything is better then having a name like a bar code. Like I said. I escaped from that hell hole. Now the Children have been searching hell's have acre to find._

_It wasn't till later I meet a brilliant scientist with an idea of her own. Send someone back in time to stop Naraku from destroying the world. So I signed on to the project…to shut the psycho down once and for all._

_

* * *

  
_

InuYasha ran just behind a war-torn office building and leaded against the wall, trying to catch his breath. "Fuck…those tanks…" he panted. InuYasha reached inside his ragged hoodie pulled out a wrapped-up piece of cloth. He unwrapped it, showing a computer chip. "Man Kaeda, I hope this works."

The roar of a tank coming down the road caused InuYasha's ears to perk up. The mammoth machine pulled up next to the office building. InuYasha had to think fast if he didn't want to be sent sky high. InuYash put the chip back in his hoodie and scouted around for anything that would help.

He suddenly saw a large steel beam sticking out of some rubble. InuYasha took a breath in, stuck out his arm and spread out his hand. Slowly, his honey yellow eyes began to turn pure white. The beam began to lift up and turn with a rough looking sharp point aiming right at the tank. After a couple of seconds of floating in mid air, InuYasha closed his hand in a fist and the beam impaled the tank's gas tank. Flames shot up and a massive explosion followed. InuYasha's eyes returned to normal, he smirked to the wreckage and began running across the ruined city.

After making across the city, InuYasha made to an old subway entrance. He made his way down the tracks of the old tunnels until he came to a metal door. He checked over his shoulders, opened the door and hurried in.

Inside was a wide away of computers and monitors. However, the most stunning thing in the room with what looked like a metallic doorframe on a platform with wires running to it. "Yo, Kaede! I got it!" InuYasha shouted. A small old woman with a bandage over one eye walked out from of the corner of some of the monitors. "Ah InuYasha. How was your trip back home?" InuYasha chuckled as walked up to Kaede with the wrapped chip. "Funny, let's just say that much." Kaede took the chip, walked over to a computer, unwrapped it and slid it into the bare hard drive. Suddenly, one of the monitors over the doorframe lit up and a computerized voice rang out. "Please input present date." Kaede began typing away and the voice rang out again. "Present time: August 18, 2228 AD. Please input destination date."

Kaede turned to InuYasha with a serious look on her face. "Child, once I start this program…" she paused. "There is no turning back." InuYasha nodded, "I understand." Kaede nodded and turned back to the computer. She typed for a few seconds then hit the enter key. A bright light shot from the cables leading to the doorframe and a water-like wall form in the center of the frame. The wall was white, clear with little waves running though it. The computer voice rang out again, "Destination date confirmed. October 24, 2002." InuYasha walked up to the portal in amazement. "Holy shit!" Kaede chuckled, "Not exactly the lingo I would use but yes. All you must do now is enter the portal and you will…"

Suddenly, the door to the room was being slammed and the voice of soldiers could be heard from the other side. "Son of a bitch, they must of followed me." Kaede began typing feverishly, "You must go now before it's to late!" InuYasha looked at the door and then at Kaede, "But…" Kaede slammed her fists on the keyboard, "NOW!" Just then, the soldiers broke though the door. "Freeze, don't anybody move!" InuYasha gave one last look at Kaede and ran toward the portal. Just as he touched the water-like wall, InuYasha's body transformed into the white water-like substance and melted into the portal. Seconds later the white water wall disappeared and InuYasha was gone.

The soldiers rushed in, one bashed Kaede in the head with the butt of his rifle, knocking her out. The captain of the soldiers walked to the now frame of the portal. He then pulled out a walkie-talkie and clicked the talk button. "I need communication with Spider Corp. We have a situation."


End file.
